Problem: $\dfrac{2}{3} + \dfrac{4}{8} = {?}$
Explanation: ${\dfrac{2}{3}}$ ${\dfrac{4}{8}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{2 \times 8}{3 \times 8}}$ ${\dfrac{4 \times 3}{8 \times 3}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{16}{24}}$ ${\dfrac{12}{24}}$ $+$ $ = \dfrac{{16} + {12}}{24} $ $ = \dfrac{28}{24}$